Looking for Her
by Cloud Vasquez
Summary: Kyo goes on a journey to search for a girl that would love him. Chapter 3 is now up. PG13 Cause Kyo language. R+R please, thank you.
1. Journey starts

LOOKING FOR HER  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights blah, blah, blah.  
  
Okay first of all this is a sequel to one of my earlier stories so don't flame me for it okay.  
  
****Prologue***  
  
"Where am I? That sound, in the background it sounds like a carnival. There's that one girl with the blue hair from kinata-inn or cinata-inn that I went out with on that stupid game show. There she is standing in front of me I'm holding her hands and then she said I really liked this date." We find everyone's favorite cat waking from a dream on. "Huh, man what a weird dream. It was back at the carnival with Shin. Shin. Damn I can't remember her name. Does it mean something? Nah."  
  
****End Prologue***  
  
It was a typical day at Shigure's house. Yuki and Tohru were at the secret base getting vegetables for dinner. Kyo was watching them from the behind some bushes. When Kyo noticed that Tohru tripped on something and landed in Yuki's arms. They looked at each other and then they kissed. Kyo stood there in shock as he saw the one girl he truly loved fall for his bitter rival. "Damn it, why, why wwwhhhhyyyyy" yelled Kyo across his mind. He ran back to the house as quickly as possible. "Oh Kyo you got a call from some girl I think her name was Shinobu." Kyo looked up in surprise "I thought I would never heard from her again," as he thought to himself. "I'M GOING ON A JOURNEY," yelled Kyo. "I see so this is a girl from that game show you went on isn't it," smirked Shigure. "SHUT UP".  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
We see the orange haired cat standing in front of the train station. "Man I hate taking the train. Always packed with people, crying babies, and those deranged perverts." Complaining to himself as he got on the train Kyo bumped into a girl in black. "Excuse me," said a very monotone voice. "So look were your going next ti." Kyo was surprised to see Hana standing there with electric energy flowing around her.  
  
"I see so your looking for that girl that you went out with during that game show," said Hana. "Yea and I don't remember where she lives either," replied Kyo. Giving Kyo her look that could pierce a diamond "well if you wish to know how to get there I can tell you that someone that you met before will get on at the next stop which is my stop."  
  
They both sat there until the train came to a complete stop. Hana got up from her seat and looked at Kyo "I wish you pleasant electric signals." "Man she keeps freaking me out," thought Kyo. Just as Kyo was relaxing from his little fright from Hana. Someone put their hand on Kyo's shoulder. "Now who would have thought that I would run into you after all this time Kyo-Kyo," said a tall older teen, with brown skin, black hair, and glasses. Kyo jumped up yelling "NOT YOU WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE CLOUD." Cloud looked back at Kyo with a smile and said "well if you wish to know I'm going to see my friend Keitaro back at the Hinata Inn." "Hinata" thought Kyo. Cloud continued "I thought you had a game show to host." "Oh that I was just filling in for some pop idol that had a photo shoot. And besides that game show was a living hell. Remember I got food poisoning, hit in the head with a bass guitar, set on fire, and knocked into the lower stratosphere. So I'm going to stay away from game shows for awhile. So where are you going Kyo-Kyo?" "DON'T CALL ME KYO-KYO," yelled Kyo. "I'm going on a journey to see if I can find someone." "A journey, huh, well you can come with me Hinata if you want." Kyo looked at Cloud and thought about it for a moment. "Well since I don't have any place to go, I guess."  
  
After a few hours had passed Cloud and Kyo arrived at Hinata. "Here we are Kyo, Hinata City," announced Cloud. Kyo looked at Cloud for a minute and said "damn it why do you have to be so annoying." Kyo had closed his eyes for a minute and when he opened them an eerie mist surrounded him. "What the hell? What happened?" As Kyo was looking around him he noticed that three old men were approaching him. "Not all journeys are successful, but you get to learn something from them," said the old man in the center. Kyo blinked his eyes for a second and saw Cloud standing in front of him. Cloud was waving his hands in front of Kyo face "hey is anyone home." Kyo jumped up and looked around "what the hell? Where did those old fossils go?" Cloud just stared at Kyo until he grabbed his bags and said, "well since your going crazy I'll just go ahead and let the guys in white take you away." "Hey you can't leave me here I don't know my way around here," replied Kyo as he was keeping up with Cloud.  
  
Hey I hope everyone enjoys the story. This is my first Fruits Basket fan fiction. And if you wish to know I would rather see Kyo and Tohru together rather then Tohru and Yuki. If you have read my Dating game show story in Love Hina then you'll know exactly who the girl is. Till then catch you on the flip side. 


	2. Arrival at Hinata

LOOKING FOR HER  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights blah, blah, blah, and blah.  
  
I've only got one review so far. (And I'll thank you for that nice review Sakura.)  
  
********************  
  
We see are two wandering travelers approaching a long flight of stairs. Kyo looked up the long flight then looked at Cloud coldly "where the hell are you taking me again?" "The Hinata Inn you simple little adolescent," replied Cloud. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME YOU DAMN IDIOT," yelled Kyo. Cloud looked at Kyo for a second then started walking up the stairs "I'm curious, don't you get tired of talking in all caps." Kyo was following Cloud upstairs with his head down. "Why did I decide to go with you?" Cloud just ignored Kyo and continued walking up the stairs.  
  
When the odd duo finally made it up the flight of stairs Kyo was surprised to see what was on top. A large building that was three floors high, it looked like an old fashioned Japanese mansion. Kyo stood there in shock, seeing something else that was just as big as Sohma house or even bigger. "Welcome to the Hinata Inn," announced Cloud. Kyo was still in a little shock to see the Hinata. Cloud looked at the orange-topped teen "hey are you going to stand there and look like a lawn gnome or are going to go inside."  
  
As they both walked into the door. Kyo looked at how big the lobby was. It had three couches and a coffee table in the center, there where three hallways and a stair chase. "Surprised at how big this place is Kyo. Before you go anywhere I need you to stay here for your own safety. Don't go anywhere if you wish to live." Kyo looked at Cloud for a second and just ignored him. Cloud went into one of the hallways and vanished. The cat decided to go upstairs rather then wait for his partner. "This place is huge. Where the hell is the way to the damn roof?" Kyo noticed that there was a door up ahead. "Wonder where this will lead me?" As Kyo opened the door he wasn't expecting to see what was behind it.  
  
****Else Where***  
  
We see Cloud sitting at a table with a young man and a young woman. The young man was wearing glasses with dark hair. The girl had long light brown hair. "So you want to stay here for a few days," said the young man. "Yea Keitaro, so you got room for me and my friend." "Absolutely not," responded the girl. "Its bad enough that we have one guy staying here but two." "Please listen Naru it's only going to be a few days come on ya'll (yes I'm a Texan. So please try to deal with it ya'll.) are my favorite ronins," begged Cloud. Naru looked at Cloud for a while. "Okay I'm going to allow you to stay for a few days, got it." "Yes, thank you Keitaro, Naru. Now I have to tell."  
  
BOOM  
  
A loud sound rumbled from upstairs. Naru jumped up "what was that?" Keitaro was the next one to jump up "I don't know what that sound was but lets go check it out." Cloud finally got and looked at both Keitaro and Naru. As the three of them ran out into the hallway they could hear shouting, screaming, and explosions. As soon as Cloud and the two ronins arrived at the lobby they saw an orange-haired boy running toward them, followed by three girls. One of the girls had long black hair were a priestess uniform carrying a kendo sword in her hands. The second girl had short white hair and was wearing a sailor uniform, she had a remote control in her hands and there was a flying robot turtle flying beside her. The final girl with long blonde hair had blue overalls with a red and yellowed striped shirt. Kyo was thinking to himself as he was trying to run for his life "man what the hell is going on here all I did was open a door by accident. And there's nothing but girls here." When Cloud saw what was in front of him he froze with fright and all he could do was say his prayers "oh crap were totally screwed Keitaro, Its Motoko, Suu, and Sara."  
  
"SECRET ARTS ROCK SPLITTING SWORD," yelled the kendo girl. As soon as she swung her sword a blast of air followed it. The air blast hit Kyo dead on sending him straight toward Cloud, Keitaro, and Naru. "Man I haven't been here for 30 minutes and already the chaos has started," complained Cloud. Kyo crashed into Cloud, which made Keitaro fall on top of Naru. Keitaro came too and realized he was dead. "Keitaro are you trying to cope a fill." Keitaro got up and started pleading for his life "no Naru let me explain." "DIE PERVERT," yelled Naru as she used her Naru punch to send Keitaro, Cloud, and Kyo into the lower stratosphere.  
  
After a few hours and lots of medical aid later, we see everyone sitting in the lobby. Everyone was wondering who would make the first move. Finally the black-haired kendo girl was the first to break the silence. "Why in the hell are these two doing here?" Keitaro was the first to respond "well you see Motoko, I got a call from Cloud saying he was going to stay for a few days." Motoko gave Kyo a cold and icy stare. "Hey I didn't know this was an all girls dorm. That bastard over there dragged me here. And damn it I didn't do anything wrong. All I did was open the door to her room. And I didn't know that she would be changing at the time it was all an accident." Motoko then turned her rage from Kyo to Cloud. "And you! Why did you come back? Especially showing your face after you made me go out with that idiot Vash the Stampede." Cloud quickly responded "I just needed a place to stay for a few days." Acting as if he been out on the streets for a few months. Cloud looked around for a second and noticed that only the Indian girl Suu, and the little blonde girl Sarah where the only other girls there. "Oh and where's Kitsune, Kanako, and Shinobu?" Naru decided she would answer Cloud's question. "Kitsune is at some writing convention. Kanako is currently with Haruka at the teahouse. And Shinobu is out grocery shopping."  
  
Everyone had finally settled down and gone with what there where doing before the commotion started. "Well this is a perfect way to start a journey. First that damn rat gets Tohru, then I run it to Hana and Cloud, and now I'm stuck here in this dorm." Kyo had finally finished packing up, so he decided to go down stairs and see if there was anything to eat. "Here I am at the place where she stays and I don't know what to say if I see her again." As soon as Kyo finished his sentence he bumped into someone and +PHOOF+ he changed into to his cat form. "AAAHHHH DAMN IT I DIDN'T NEED THIS TO HAPPEN." Kyo took off running as fast as his cat form could go. "Hey stop Kyo," yelled a soft voice. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks, he slowly turned around to see who it was. "Its you," he said.  
  
***************** Hey I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2. Sorry about the cut off but I really wanted to end this chap like this. You have to figure out which girl it is. Unless ya'll have checked out the dating story. (Plus its 2 am and I can't go on much longer.) And don't forget to leave a review okay. Till then catch ya'll later. 


	3. A nice dinner at the dorm

LOOKING FOR HER  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to blah, blah, blah, and blah.  
  
I've only got one review so far. (And I'll thank you for that nice review Sakura.)  
  
********************  
  
It was about dinnertime at Shigure's house, everyone was gathered at the table eating. As soon as Tohru had served Yuki and Shigure she noticed Kyo wasn't there. "Hey where did Kyo go?" Yuki looked up, thought for a second then just kept eating. "Now that I think about it I haven't seen that stupid cat at all today." "Well if you both wish to know he's gone on a journey of some sort." Tohru jumped up in surprise (we all know she gets surprised easily. "A journey, but when will he be back?" Shigure continued eating then looked at Tohru. "Well I don't know, but I do know it will be awhile. Remember Yuki it was three months before he finally came back. Which was when you first arrived here Tohru. If you do wish to know where he did go I could tell you he went to Hinata. Which is only two hours from here." "I'M HERE FOR YOU KYO!" A young looking girl yelled as she burst into to the dinning room. "Oh hello Kagura," chimed Tohru. Kagura looked around for a second then noticed that a certain someone wasn't there. "Hey where's my darling Kyo?" Shigure answered after he finished eating. "He went on another journey, to some place called Hinata. Kagura jumped up. "Then I'll go on a journey also so he won't be alone." Shigure looked at both Tohru and Yuki, then he looked at Kagura. "Maybe should all go together. That way it will be more fun."  
  
**Back at Hinata*** We see everyone sitting down at the table waiting to be served dinner. We see a blue haired girl step out of a room carrying a really big dish. "Okay I hope everyone likes my dish fried rice with sushi and steamed leak soup on the side." "Leeks, can't I go somewhere on this planet without leeks! They're the nastiest things ever!" "Hey Shinobu this is really great," said Keitaro. Su was stuffing her face when she noticed something was missing from this meal. "So Shinomu what are yas making fors desert." Shinobu looked over at Su and smiled. "Sorry Su, but I'm keeping that a secret so you all have to finish your dinner first."  
  
Everyone was enjoying their meal when Motoko remembered something that happened earlier that day. "Shinobu I'm curious at what happened earlier today." Shinobu and Kyo both jumped up in a little surprise. "What do you mean by earlier?" "Well there was that poof sound and their you where, lying on the ground next to some orange cat and all the groceries you bought. Where did that cat come from? And why where their cloths lying on the ground?" Shinobu was starting to panic, as she couldn't answer Motoko. Cloud got up to try and defend Shinobu; Kyo answered before Cloud could. "If you wish to know it was my cat and I'm kind of a messy person and I guess my cloths tripped her. And I already apologized, so you can get off my case." "Humph," went Motoko.  
  
Dinner came and went just like dessert. Everyone went there separate ways. Motoko went to study for her Tokyo U exams. Suu went to build a new mecha Tama while Sara watched. Keitaro and Naru went out for a walk together. And Cloud, Kyo, and Shinobu where sitting in a room together. Cloud looked at both of the young teens. "So what really did happen to you guys back there?" Kyo went ahead "it went down like this." ~FLASH BACK~ "AAAHHHH DAMN IT I DIDN'T NEED THIS TO HAPPEN." Kyo took off running as fast as his cat form could go. "Hey stop Kyo," yelled a soft voice. Kyo stopped dead in his tracks, as he slowly turned around to see whom it was. "Its you," he said. "Shinobu I haven't seen you since that game show. Wait you where the one who called over here." Shinobu moved closer to the kitty-Kyo. "I'm sorry I just wanted to see you again, but I was afraid of what might happen." Kitty-Kyo looked up at Shinobu with his little cat eyes. "You shouldn't apologize Shinobu, but to tell you the truth I wanted to see you again." "Hey, what was that loud sound?" As Kyo and Shinobu jumped as Motoko approached them both. "Hey where did that orange cat come from? Don't tell me Kanako has a second cat." Shinobu responded as quickly as possible. "Well this cat just popped up out of nowhere, right aha Cinnamon." "Cinnamon?" thought Kyo. "Meow," said a very kitty sarcastic Kyo. ~END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Well now that the rippled flash back is over we can continue," said Cloud. Kyo had a puzzled look on his face, then he got pissed. "Who the hell are you talking to?" "The fourth wall," answered Cloud. After a while Cloud looked at both Kyo and Shinobu then he just shrugged. "Well I guess I'll go to bed right now. You kids don't stay up to late, and don't do anything stupid." "What the hell is that supposed to mean," yelled Kyo.  
  
Else where at the Hinata Tea House, we see two women sitting at a table. One seems to be in her late twenties/early thirties; she had short black hair and was smoking a cigarette. She's also wearing a black shirt with a long black skirt and a pink apron with the words Hinata Tea House on it. The other girl was a teenager; she had long black hair with one strand sticking straight up in the air. She was wearing a long black dress and was wearing a long-sleeved black and white T-shirt. The older lady started talking. "Hey Kanako why didn't you go back up to the dorm to eat?" Kanako looked at the older lady for a second then looked down. "I didn't go because I'm trying to think of a way to get oniichan, auntie Haruka." Haruka stood there with a slightly worried look when someone stepped threw the door of the teahouse. They both saw a young girl with long brown hair. She looked really exhausted. "Excuse me I've lost my way, and its getting really dark out. Can you please direct me to a place to stay for the night?" Asked the girl. Haruka smiled then looked at Kanako. "Yes, I know a place you can stay at. I'll take you there now so I can get you in for free." The girl looked up to Haruka "thank you," she said.  
  
"Huh, why do I have a really bad feeling all of a sudden." went Kyo.  
  
***************** Yea I finished the third chapter. I'm really proud of myself for actually doing this so fast. It turns out I'll be leaving for Wisconsin in a few days so I'm trying to finish this story before I leave. Since it might be a while before I can write again. Negative 28 degrees sounds really cold, since I'm used to 110 degrees with 84 percent of humidity. Wait getting off track. I'm trying to keep the focus on Kyo and Shinobu, but its hard since I'm trying to get most of the characters to Love Hina. Well that seems to be it for now, so don't forget to leave a review okay. Till then catch ya'll later. 


End file.
